Jet Set Radio Future
by AnDrEw HaMpToN
Summary: hey every1 i wrote a story for super smash bros but that didnt turn out write so i wrote for this 1 instead
1. The beggining

**Jet Set Radio Future**

**(This is my first time im writting for this game because my other stories are crap so i decided to write something Im acctually good at so this is my story)**

**Chapter 1 - The beggining**

**One day before the arrival of Rokkaku Goji(plz correct my spelling) there was a group of kids gathering at there near by shop looking at the future of rollerblades and there where at a very low price. The first group of people where the first one to try them on for free and before you knew it the adventure began.**

**Groups of teenaged kids came to buy these special blades, the blades sold very fast as kids started buying them they didnt know what was about to hit them so of they went, group after group after group.**

**The next day was the grand arrival of Rokkaku Goji and every one was gathering until a few kids found out something they found out that there was a Tokyo underground radio broadcast and they started to spread the word "ay yo this is a Tokyo underground broadcast its from a new person calls him self Dj Professor K. we should tune in and listen to what he says."**

**This was very exciting for the kids as they listend to the broadcast they decided to split every one into groups " all right people where gonna split up into groups so we can practice our roller blading." As they split up some of the kids were put with people they didnt like so they decided to start a war between all of the groups and came up with names for there group. All though some kids didnt like those names so they split up with there group and became individual skaters.**

**The first team to come up with a name was Poison Jam the second Doom Riders then Rappid 99 the fourth dressed themselves as mummies and called them selves The Immortals and the fith called them selves The LoveShockers after splitting the final group called them the GG's...**

**(the next chapter is where the adventure really beggins so stay tuned all right chapter 2 comming soon)**


	2. The garage

**Jet Set Radio Future**

**(Ay welcome back to JSRF the story this is chapter 2 so tune in to find out what happends)**

**Chapter 2 The Garage**

**The next morning the GG's where looking for a place to hide out and practice there skating they all gatherd around to listen to what the team leader has to say and went of to find a garage they searched high and low far and wide and yet still no sign if a garage.**

**The next day they where just about to give up when they found it one of the best garages ever they went in and then they had a look around "its perfect" said Corn and the others agreed they also discoverd that they had access to all areas but before they could go out they needed to set up there garage " ay alright this is what we are gonna do" said Corn and discussed it with his team.**

**After disscussing it with his team they all started setting up the garage " we need something big to listen to" said Corn " how about a stereo I can get us some big speakers" said Yoyo"then I'll get us a record player" said Gum and they set of to get the stuff.**

**When they got back Gum thaught they might need some one who can look after the garage and would learn everthing they learn so she started to build a robot after many days and nights Gum had finaly completed the robot when the robot was alive she started thinking of a name for it " hi Gum what ya doing" said Yoyo " Im thinking for a name for my robot." Gum replied " how about RoBoy" Yoyo said "ok" and she just put the finishing touches on him.**

**"Quickly the broadcast is nearly starting and we still need to shape up" said Corn "ok ok" said Yoyo and Gum and thats when it all began after they finished there garage they started dancing to the music that they had playing "this is pretty cool dont you think" said Corn "yeah its pretty cool" said they others and danced untill the broadcast was on.**

**(the next chapter is the one where DJ Professor K as he tells us what happend.)**


	3. Dj Professor K

**Jet Set Radio Future**

**(yea the part you all been waitin for Dj Professor K is in this chapter and he will be your guide tonight.)**

**Chapter 3 Dj Professor K**

**The next day the GG's where ready to set out on there big adventure but before they could do that they needed to prepare for the streets "ok lets get prepared to go out on the streets Yoyo I want you to pretend you have never joined a group yet ok"said Corn "ok"said Yoyo "ok now lets get started...Hey wheres our pizza, oh your not the pizza boy you must be here to join the GG's. Head over to Gum she will tell you what to do"said Corn Yoyo skated over to Gum and waited for futher instructions.**

**"So your the kid who wants to join us ok lets see what you got I want you to jump" Yoyo jumped in the air and thaught this is strange training "now jump 3 times "she said Yoyo started of with a small jump then a medium jump and the final jump was a big jump. "Not to shabby now for the next test I want you to grind a rail" Yoyo skated around to get speed and then he jumped on top of a rail and started grinding it and then he landed. "Not to shabby I want you to grind another rail" again Yoyo grinded the rails and landed. "great now the next one is gonna tell you about graffiti go and collect 10 spray cans."**

**Yoyo then skated around for 10 spray cans after he collected 10 spray cans Gum then said " great now go around and spray the circles with the triangles in them" after spraying the circles with triangles in them it was time to move on to the final step "not to shabby now collect 10 spray cans and try and preform a boost dash."after all that hard work it was time to take a break.**

**Gum then said " if you ever need sometime to practice just find Roboy he is really helpfull... well actually he is a real pain so good luck" Gum said What! about me" Roboy said " any way the names Roboy but you probably already knew that cause every else knows me and you aint gonna survive out there with out my help"**

**"Yo...noob" began Corn "you've heard bout Jet Set Radio right? its an underground pirate broadcast we always listen to it, its headed up by the allmighty Dj professor K we should tune in so we can get some help out there."**

**They all gatherd around the radio and listend " Yeah...This is Dj professor K the master of mayhem you know what Im saying - bringing you another Tokyo underground pirate radio broadcast from - Jet Set Radio..Im gonna bust into your head through your cute little ears and blow your mind with my sexy voice and out-of-sight sounds those who are prone to nose bleeds should keep tissues handy suckas!. Tokyo's being oppressed by the Rokkaku groups a mega-enterprise headed by Rokkaku Goji.Rokkaku is using money and influenced to mess with every thing industry, society and even our culture.He's even got his eyes set on the city hall.**

**Lately Rokkaku's been shaking down the govournment passing that Rokkaku-law crap he's even buying of the police department. This law is nothing but garbage its just some selfish little punks way of trying to show he's a big man.Rokkaku** **and his gang are trying to stomp out our culture left and right.They dont care about aur rights, all they care about is the profit and some spineless old fool has already became flunkies in his diabolical scheme, you better beleive there listening on this broadcast but even in all this heat theres a group of young kids who go tearing up the streets Im talking about the rudies. **

**These kids have set out to bury Tokyo in gaffiti and now they're all wrapped up in their own little territory of tug-of-war. The hottest team at the moment is the GG's, Theres Yoyo a guy who would blow your mind with his silver tounge and Gum a real kool lady who leaves a trail of broken hearts where ever she gose and lets not forget about their leader a self-styled genious that gose by the name of Corn. **

**Lately Tokyo's been on one bad trip the attack on the record shop in Chuo street, prowlers in Dogenzaka hill,low lifes spreadind vicious rumors and the mysterious blackout on 99th street and should be following them around but the Rokkaku group's watchdog,The Rokkaku police!. With the Rokkaku Expo just around the corner, the crackdowns are only getting tighter. My heart ain't pounded like this since my first date I was so nervous,you know what Im saying,I forgot to wear my underwear baby.This ain't the time siping afternoon tea! the game is gonna start soon and y'all gonna be the one making the plays."**

**The broadcast came to a stop and the GG's thaught of there next location and decided to go to one of there territory's which was Dogenzaka hill because they just found out some invaded it and was spreading rumors so off went Yoyo to set the problem straight.**

**(thank you for reading this chapter, chapter 3 coming soon:Dogenzaka hill thanks again and we'll be back) **


	4. Dogenzaka Hill

**Jet Set Radio Future**

**Chapter 4 Dogenzaka Hill**

**(thanks for all your great reviews anyway this is chapter 4)**

**Yoyo skated of realy fast towards Dogenzaka hill and when he got there he noticed that there was some one the but Dj professor K interupted "Yo,yo,yo,yo alright lets get this party started I'll be your audience so lets see what you got, uh huh some done stole the goddess of the streets the statue at dogenzaka hill I bet the ones who did this are the same one who are spreading all those nasty rumors. Cover Dogenzaka Hill in graffiti and flush out all those rumor spreading scum-bags."**

**Yoyo lost sight of the person and continued through dogenzaka hill collecting all the spray cans and spraying all the areas that needed spraying after he did that he found out who was spreading all the rumors and started chasing him.**

**"hey wait up"said Yoyo but the stranger skated off Yoyo chased him 2 more times until they reached the end of the half pipe "hey why are you following me.. oh your part of the GG's arnt you, tellyou what if youbeat me in a race around dogenzaka hill I might join up with you guys and by the way the names Beat so how about it..." Beat said.**

**Yoyo accepted the race and of they went a one lap race around dogenzaka hill Yoyo zoomed ahead and left Beat behind and before you know it the race is over the winner of the race was Yoyo and Beat asked to join so Beat went to back to the garage.**

**Just then a radio signal came on and said " HQ to all squads youths on skates have been spotted in the vecinnity of dogenzaka hill all sqauds investigate the area." The police arrived and sealed of the area and the only way out was to beat them so on went the battle Yoyo went this way and that way and sprayed the police here and there.**

**after they where all gone Dj professor K said "some one's coverd Shibuya Terminal in some kind of ugly looking grafitti head over to Shibuya Terminal and cover that stuff up with some real art work please." and his voice faded into the distence.. Again Yoyo skated to his next location...**

**(thanks for reading this chapter you already know what the next one is so stay tuned chapter 5 coming soon: Shibuya Terminal...)**


	5. Shibuya Terminal

**Jet Set Radio Future**

**Chapter 5 Shibuya Terminal**

**That day Yoyo rushed to Shibuya Terminal as quickly as possible and when he got there Dj professor K said "This is Shibuya Terminal, Tokyo's biggest non-stop dance party lets hit this joint and cover up all that ugly looking graffiti." The broadcast ended and Yoyo skated closer to Shibuya Terminal and when he got there he saw a strange looking person spraying graffiti.**

**Just then another broadcast came on "damn...its Poison Jam I cant believe their showing their ugly faces in broad day light are they the one behind all this." Yoyo then began spraying just like he did in Dogenzaka Hill after spraying all those graffiti spots Poison Jam came out of no-where and the chase began.**

**After chasing Poison Jam numerous of times he saw another person with skates on but this time he was carrying a big stereo on his shoulder Yoyo skated towards him and then went up and started talking to him.**

**"Hey who's been doing this graffiti all over my terminal was it you?...so it was you then tell you what if you can show me what you got on grinding rails I might join you guys but you have to copy my trail with out falling other-wise you will have to start again..."said Combo.**

**Combo then did his trail and Yoyo did it after he had done of course Yoyo missed a few times but on his last shot he won and Combo joind them just then a police broadcast came up and said "HQ to all squads youths on skates have been spotted in the area of Shibuya Terminal all sqauds are to investigate...huh why is it so hard for you to catch a few little punks hurry up and aresst 'em.." After the police broadcast Combo warned Yoyo about the crazy one named Hyashi and then skated to the garage.**

**The police arrived with Hyashi and Yoyo started battling them down the police fell group by group untill it was only Hyashi Yoyo battled Hyashi untill he was down and after that he went back to the garage for a rest..**

**(thanks for reading this chapter the next chapter is coming soon-chapter 6: The second broadcast story)**


End file.
